The proposed work is a continuation of research in progress. The major emphasis is on neural processing in the primary visual system during normal eye movements. Several lines of investigation are coordinated simultaneously, including psychophysical studies in humans, receptive field analysis of single visual neurons in anesthetized animals, and single unit studies in alert monkeys trained to eye tracking tasks in controlled visual environments. A primary interest concerns the temporal and spatial competition among rapidly changing visual inputs produced by eye movement, i.e., the interactions known as visual "masking". BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Brooks, B.A. and Fuchs, A.F. Reply to Dr. Bridgeman's Letter. Vision Res., 17, 325-326, 1977. Brooks, B.A. and Bajandas, F. (eds). Eye Movements: An ARVO Symposium. Plenum Press: N.Y., 1977, in press.